


Hotness in the Bathroom

by Aethelia



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Slight fluff, domestic AU, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelia/pseuds/Aethelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wow, I'm gay," he exhaled. </p>
<p>Newt ignores the fact that he hasn’t even dried himself yet, dirty my ass, but he bites his lips, grins, and push Minho back towards the shower.</p>
<p>Maybe they’ll finally make their way out of the bathroom after having sex for a few more times.</p>
<p>PWP, sex in the bathroom fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotness in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from thegaygladers on tumblr.  
> Important OTP headcanon: who steps out of the shower half naked and who exhales “wow I’m gay” to themselves
> 
> First time writing smut, please excuse my poor writing.  
> Read, enjoy, leave kudos and reviews?

After Minho stares at the mirror to look at the masterpiece he calls “himself”, he places his hands on his chest and feels his own defined muscles.

"Wow, I'm gay," he exhaled.

His fingers brushed over his nipples, and he leaned his head back, letting out an erotic moan as if he was filming porn.

A snort comes from somewhere behind him, but Minho ignores it, running his hands down and cupping himself. He swipes his thumb over the slit and slowly squeezes his head, forcing precum to leak out.

He spreads the lubricant over his member and slowly strokes himself, all still ignoring the blonde angel watching in the shower. The facet had already been turned off; Newt simply watched with fascination, water drops falling down his own body teasingly.

One hand comes up to pinch at those dark colored nipples while the other continued touching himself. Minho closed his eyes and bit his lips.

“Mmm, Newt…” His boyfriend really was the worst tease, but Newt wasn’t complaining. His hands reached down to his own member while his eyes stayed glued on Minho.

“So close,” a moan broke free from the Asian, and his hands started to speed up. He no longer teased; he was lost in the pleasure. Unconsciously, Newt’s hand followed the rhythm, and he sped up as well.

With a cry of the blonde's name, Minho came into his hands; not a single drop fell to the floor.

Minho looked up, face flushed and still slightly panting. He held out his hand, his warm cum slightly cooling, and smirked at his boyfriend who was biting his lips, blush spreading down to his chest.

“You like?” He asked, and despite just orgasming, he still looked like he was in control.

Newt strutted out of the shower and sank to his knees before Minho. He lapped at the cum in the calloused hands before sticking his tongue out to lick the soft organ in front of him.

He takes Minho into his mouth and swirls his tongue around him. He stares up into Minho’s hooded eyes, and smirked as he felt the pulsing organ in his mouth start to harden again.

Minho wove his fingers into the blond locks before him. He tugs at Newt’s hair, and the blonde releases him with a pop before cleaning any remains of saliva. He gets up from his knees only to meet a pair of warm lips, and the two engage in a battle of tongues and dominance.

“I think I’m still a little dirty,” Minho gasps as Newt bites his way down Minho’s neck, “want to hit the showers again?”

Newt ignores the fact that he hasn’t even dried himself yet, _dirty my ass_ , but he bites his lips, grins, and push Minho back towards the shower.

Maybe they’ll finally make their way out of the bathroom after having sex for a few more times.


End file.
